1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stylus and a fixing structure for fixing the stylus, and more particularly, to an expansible stylus capable of wedging inside a penholder and a fixing structure for fixing the stylus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern information society, portable electronic devices are widely used in every field. A large quantity of data is communicated, processed, and stored in digital data format, thus computers used for reading and accessing data have become very important tools. Especially portable computers such as notebooks and personal digital assistants (PDAs), which by their small size, lightness, and portability, help users to search, browse, and store various kinds of data at anytime at any place. Therefore, portable computers have become one of the most important digital data platforms and the focus of much development. Concerning portable computers, both compactness and usability of the human input interface are emphasized; therefore a touch panel is used as part of the man machine interface (MMI). When a user touches or presses on the touch panel, the touch panel can sense the position or even the strength of the stress and control the computer according to the associated command.
As for a fixing mechanism for fixing a stylus in the portable electronic device, a slot is formed on a lateral side of the portable electronic device and the stylus is disposed inside the slot. At least one recess is formed on the slot for wedging a dot on the stylus so as to fix the stylus inside the slot. However, the dot of the stylus and the recess of the slot are worn away due to repeated utilization resulting in loose connection of the stylus and the slot. It causes damage of the stylus when the stylus falls from the slot or reduces waterproof effect due to leak. Furthermore, the recess of the slot is complicated for manufacture resulting in increase of cost.